Scotty
Early Life - The SB Competition Scotty was the descendant of TheScotsman who was a Boss withing Marco_Polo's Miami based family MECE also known as Miami East Coast Enterprise. His father had passed away in a battle with a Sergeant which went bad. Scotty was born right around the time the leaders announced a Street Boss competition within Las Vegas and he quickly snapped up this opportunity. He quickly announced that he was running for the competition and grabbed his HQ. Las Vegas was a constant battlefield, with blood being shed every day. Scotty was up against a lot of fierce competition including Spreader another fierce Street Boss. Scotty battled through countless fights killing Street Boss after Street Boss and stood his ground hard. Spreaders Bloodline were his hardest competition as his descendants were back every few days to battle once again. Within a week Scotty had built a small family. He had around ten members with his close friends Chopper and Coco right by his side. Another couple of the members he had recruited were Matteo and Sal. Chopper was Scotty's most loyal Mafiosa and quickly jumped in front of any bullet that came Scotty's way and he was always straight into battle with any rival Street Bosses. Near the end of the long journey to winning the competition and reaching Made Man, Scotty faced something that he would never have expected. A young Hoodlum he had recruited asked to take a single shot at him, just to test his defences. Scotty quickly obliged and the man fired upon him and what happened next was an incredible surprise. The man shot with serious accuracy passing right by his bodyguards and hit Scotty injuring him nearly fatal. He immediately showed remorse and assured he would cease fire but Scotty was not so sure and his guard was up. Sure as he expected another round came flying his way and Scotty returned fire but to his dismay he missed completely. Another round flew passed him luckily missing. Scotty's second shot however did not miss and he hit the Hoodlum square between the eyes ending the feud. It was the closest he had been to death in the whole time he had ran for Las Vegas and from one of his own. A few days later and Scotty was to be shocked again. He awoke to find his best and most loyal Mafiosa "Chopper" had taken his own life and rumours had quickly flew around apparently coming from his enemy 'Spreader' that he had slandered Scotty and called him a coward and said he could not take it anymore. It was not until some time later when his kin surfaced that these rumours were proved untrue. The final days after this consisted of Scotty and Spreader in one last gunfight with Scotty coming out on top but not unscathed as he lost a good bodyguard in the fight. He then went on to fight a descendant of the Marco_Polo family known to most as 'DelBoy who had set up as Street Boss along with his member who was of the 'Loco' bloodline. Before he could return fire Del had been shot dead from a loyal bodyguard of his Kelly Robson. Straight after this his Hoodlum member who had bribed one of his bodyguards was shot dead by Scotty. The journey was over a few days later and Scotty was paid a visit by the Godfather Ronin and was promoted to Made Man. He then went on to start a family within Las Vegas named the LV Veterans. The LV Veterans After being promoted to Made Man, Scotty was given the blessing of all the family heads to start his own family in Las Vegas. He was very proud to be ther leader of the city and quickly set about structuring his new family and annouincing in the streets that they would be called the LV Veterans. The family were fairly quiet and got on with things without many issues with other families. The harmony all came to an end over a duel with an LA member. The War with LA Harmony ended on the night of February 23rd 2013. Scotty had been at a celebration and was highly intoxicated. He had been having friendly banter with an associate from LA RocMarciano, known to most as Skorp. He had been asking Scotty for days to have a duel with him, one shot for one shot. Scotty had refused many times but was very drunk on the night and agreed. After they took the shot striking one anothers bodyguard, they were bloodthirsty for more and so it was agreed to take another shot, then another, then another. Finally some time later Scotty hit Roc dead on and he dropped down lifeless. No sooner had he dropped did Scotty receive a call from LA leader and very old friend Wes who was a Consigliere. Wes stated that Roc's kin had accused Scotty of murdering Roc unlawfully. He claimed that Roc had asked to end the duel. Scotty informed Wes that this idea was ridiculous and completely unfounded. Scotty warned Wes that he did not want to fight him and that he would not come to LA but if he was fired upon he would certainly defend himself. He had countless associates try to talk sense into him but all efforts failed. Within minutes Scotty was aware of LA Mafiosa arriving in Las Vegas and he knew that this was going to be WAR. They had touched down in Las Vegas and minutes later one of Scotty's bodyguards was no longer on the books he had taken a bribe. Then came the first shot. Scotty was fired upon by LA Made Man Dominic-Brucceleri, Scotty's bodyguard Corben jumped in the way but the shot was miles off anyway. Scotty took aim at Dominic-Brucceleri and his shot hit its target with accuracy dropping him dead where he stood. He immediately took the opportunity to hire all of his now unemployed bodyguards taking him to a total of 12. The fight had started at 22:01 hours and continued on for over an hour with countless LA members dropping another two Made Men fell and a number of lower ranks and bodyguards with Scotty still standing and proving strong. He had only one member with him in the fight and he took a bullet for Scotty early on. After an hour LA had persuaded Chicago Consigliere ProfaciA that Scotty had fired first and attacked them. This then led ProfaciA to fly to Las Vegas and begin to shoot upon Scotty. Within 15 minutes Profacia had gunned down 5 of Scotty's bodyguards, leaving him with just two and finally landing a bullet inflicting a Major wound on him. Scotty was wounded but not defeated and friends of his finally persuaded ProfaciA that Scotty had not started the war he was just defending himself. ProfaciA withdrew from the fight, but he had already injured Scotty and left him almost unprotected. The fight came to an end a few minutes later when Scotty was shot dead from Wes's bodyguard Jesse Bianchi. His last words were a mumble about Wes not having the backbone to fight ProfaciA but he would fight a Capo instead or no reason. And that was that. (It was later that Wes found out the truth and the true ways of 'Skorp' and he was very remorsful and agreed he had made a bad call.) Scotty was pronounced dead at 23:16 hours with the fight lasting just over an hour. He died at the rank of Capo. He made quite an impact against LA for being a one man army. Revenge All was not lost for Scotty as it turned out. In the morning a very very good friend of Scotty's got wind of what had happened while he was sleeping. This man was known as '50k' He was outraged that Chicago had stepped in to help Los Angeles and quickly announced that if Chicago could help Los Angeles, then he could help Las Vegas and help he did. 50k waged war on LA and killed Wes and the remaining members of LA. So you could say Scotty was avenged. Other Info Scotty took part in the V-day competition of 2013. He fought for Las Vegas and was joined by Consigliere 'Bentley' and Boss 'BennyChains'. He thought at the time that he was done for because just before the start of the competition Benny and Bentley arrived promptly. Scotty and BennyChains had a fierce battle with Scotty eventually shooting him dead leaving just two main candidates for the LV winner, himself and Bentley. Another fierce battle went on with bodyguard after bodyguard dropping dead. Eventually Scotty prevailed and fired a fatal shot at Bentley to his surprise making him the winner of the V-day competiton for Las Vegas. He went on to fight in the Hell battle but was defeated early on. Category:Mafioso